


Unlike You

by Smittenwithdaydreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Draco Malfoy with a nose ring, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, New Draco, Post-War, Wizarding Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smittenwithdaydreams/pseuds/Smittenwithdaydreams
Summary: 7 years after the war, Harry spots Draco in a beer garden and as usual, he just can't resist.





	Unlike You

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this a bit late! 
> 
> The word count: 400   
> The prompt: Time for a Change 
> 
> This was beta'd by the incredible: @KristinaBird

Bodies moved instinctively with the steady beat, the club’s atmosphere breathed life into the desperate and liberated the shackles of daily routines. Harry frequented the club with his friends often. It had become _their space_ ; to catch up with one another and reminisce about better times at Hogwarts. That night commemorated 7 years since the second wizarding war. This time of year brought back painful memories and they all wanted to simply forget with one another—surrounded by those who understood the pain and their need to lose themselves in liquor and dancing.   
  
Harry spotted Malfoy when he was in the beer garden, listening to Neville explain this years school curriculum for Herbology. Draco looked different, the bottom layer of his hair shaved to give the illusion of a longer fringe; it almost hid the nose ring. He was lankier than Harry remembered, clad in jeans and a grey t-shirt. Harry couldn’t help but stare, all too aware that if he hadn’t known every inch of Malfoy’s face, there was no way he would recognise him. He assumed that was the point.   
  
“Harry?” Neville asked before he glanced behind him. His name was said loud enough to gain Malfoy’s attention, his steele eyes just as fierce as they always were. Harry held his gaze, daring Malfoy to acknowledge him, but Malfoy looked away and headed back inside.   
  
“Want another drink?” Neville followed him back inside, unaware that Harry was searching for a glimpse of white blonde hair within the mass of people; his gut twisted in a familiar way that he’d always associated with Malfoy. They went to the bar and Harry ordered a beer for both of them, his mouth dry. Next to him, two young women pushed away from the bar, and there he was. Malfoy leaned, waiting to be served. _Say something._   
  
“Nice haircut!” Harry called out. Malfoy looked at him, surprised, before he tilted his head in curious acknowledgement.   
  
“I’d repay the compliment but…” he replied, and took in the unchanged mess of Harry’s hair. Harry stepped closer, closing the gap.   
  
“It’s very unlike you,” Harry told him, well aware that he had no idea who Draco Malfoy was these days.   
  
“It was time for a change,” he replied with a roll of the shoulders. “Buy me a drink and I’ll show you what else is new.” Harry wet his bottom lip. _Show me._   
  
“What’s your poison?”


End file.
